1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylinder lock and key combination. The invention also relates to a corresponding key, a key blank for manufacturing such a key, and a corresponding lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lock and key combinations of the kind indicated above are generally known, e.g. from WO87/04749 (Widen Innovation AB). In the known lock, the profile ridge in the key plug is discontinuous in the region of each side tumbler finger. Thus, recesses or openings extend from the associated cavity (where the side tumblers are mounted) transversely into the key slot. In this way, each side tumbler projection (in the form of a finger which is approximately as long as the width of the side profile ridge) is displaceable vertically and/or rotationally while continuously engaging the code pattern of the key blade when the latter is inserted into the key slot of the lock. However, such recesses or openings form interruptions in the profile ridge, so that the guiding action of the latter is impaired. Especially in the case of flat, thin key blades this may cause the front end of the key blade to strike against the edge portion of such a recess or opening upon insertion of the key, in particular if the key blade is inserted somewhat obliquely into the key slot.
A further disadvantage with the previously known lock and key combination is that interruptions in the profile edge make the side tumbler directly accessible to a wider range of lockpicking tools.